Benjamin S. Van Deusen I (1873-1937)
|Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings =Mina F. Van Deusen (1867-?) Hattie Van Deusen (1869-1907) Emmett Peter Van Deusen I (1878-1965) |Death = Jersey City Medical Center Jersey City, New Jersey|Burial = |Father =Peter B. Van Deusen (1845-1926) |Mother =Catherine Burnett (1845-1926) |Spouse =Lynette Mae Curlhair (1872-1942) |Marriage =circa 1897 (age 24) |Children =Lillian Van Deusen (1899-1961) Mildred Lynette Van Deusen (1901-1968) Benjamin Van Deusen II (1903-1972) Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Benjamin S. Van Deusen I (1873-1937) Real Estate Broker (b. April 24, 1873, Jefferson, Schoharie County, New York, USA - d. May 03, 1937, Jersey City Medical Center, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Peter B. Van Deusen (1845-1926) *Catherine Burnett (1845-1926) Birth Benjamin was born on April 24, 1873 in Jefferson, Schoharie County, New York. Siblings *Mina F. Van Deusen (1867-?) who married Edwin K. Pierce (1860-?) *Hattie Van Deusen (1869-1907) who married Frank Everett Dyer (1863-1941) *Emmett Peter Van Deusen I (1878-1965) who moved to Detroit and married a widow named Margaret McKenzie Barton (1885-1963) Jefferson, New York Benjamin appears in the 1880 US Census as "Benyamin S. Van Densen" sic living in Jefferson, Schoharie County, New York. Marriage and children Around 1897 Ben married Lynette Mae Curlhair (1872-1942). Children *Lillian Van Deusen (1899-1961) who married Clarence Ethan Reeve I (1888-1960) aka Ethan Reeve *Mildred Lynette Van Deusen (1901-1968) who married Reed Edison Smith (1899-1980) *Benjamin Van Deusen II (1903-1972) who married Helene Elizabeth Bentley (1905-1999) *Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) aka Peter Van Deusen, who married Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Union, New York Benjamin and Lynette appear in the 1900 US Census living in Union, Broome County, New York. He is listed as "Benjamin Van Densen" and both their birth years were listed as 1873. In 1910 the family was living at 440 Washington Avenue, Albany, Albany County, New York and he was listed as "Benj. S. Vandeusen" and working in "real estate". Jersey City, New Jersey In 1930 the family was living at 601 Garfield Avenue in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. Death Benjamin died on May 03, 1937 in the Jersey City Medical Center, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. Funeral notice His funeral notice appeared in the Jersey Journal on May 04, 1937, and reads as follows: Benjamin S. Van Deusen, Sr., 64 of 726 Ocean Avenue, died at the Medical Center Monday. He was born in New York and lived in Jersey City for the past 15 years. Deceased is survived by his wife, Mrs. Lynette Van Deusen; two daughters, Mrs. Reed Smith, of Thompson, Pennsylvania. and Mrs. Ethan Reeve, of Burlington; two sons, Burnett Peter Van Deusen and Benjamin S. Van Deusen Jr., of Jersey City; two sisters, Mrs. Mina Pierce, of Stanford, New York and Mrs. Mathilda Becker, of Cobleskill, New York and a brother, Emmett Van Deusen, of Michigan. External links *Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen I at Flickr *Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen I at Findagrave *Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen I at Knol Gallery Image:1900 census VanDeusen Curlhair 3.jpg|1900 US census Image:7684276 1074810383.gif|1900 August 4 Image:7684276 1074777171.gif|1902 circa Image:7684276 1074812444.gif|1905 circa with family Image:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449569877.jpg|1915 New York census Image:1920 census VanDeusen Curlhair 3.jpg|1920 US census Image:1930 census Norton Burke 2.jpg|1930 US census Image:VanDeusen-Ben 1940 census.jpg|1940 US census Image:VanDeusen-BenjaminSpencer 01a.gif|1935 circa About the author This article was created by User:Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Category:Van Deusen (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles